


灿烂明日（4）

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KinKi Kids - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 存车，前篇指路LOFTER一杯豆浆请您品尝。





	灿烂明日（4）

4.  
接到电话时堂本光一正在酒席上。 

前不久他负责的项目，改建后市场评估直线升值50%，又碰到了颇为慷慨的买主，成交价远超当初的收购价，上面的人赚的钵满盆满，很是欣喜，随即就安排了庆功宴。 

在寿司店吃完了一摊，以已婚有子人士们为首散去一大波人，堂本光一是庆功宴的主角不好走，于是留了几个平时和他们亲近的领导，加上长濑的三课，去了间居酒屋续摊。 

菜还没上来，直线上司城岛就凑过来，贼兮兮地搂着他肩膀笑，说要和他说件好事。 

他心里已经有所猜测，却还是不动声色。 

城岛见逗他半天他也没个反应，也失去了兴致，直接说了，“想不想升职？” 

堂本光一心里想，来了，一边慢腾腾擦着手，“得看去哪。” 

城岛就泄了气，“你小子，怎么什么都知道。” 

二人都没说出口，但都明白对方指的是关西分部。

大田地产这几年发展迅速，业务范围遍布日本，手里的土地持有资格证估计一间仓库都不够堆。长濑以前还觉得指不定东蛋都是大田的地盘。大田地产东京总部资格老，实力强，想要晋升也最为稳妥，与之相比，关西分部就显得有点不太靠谱。业绩一年好一年坏不说，去年改建的工地还出了人命，负责人引咎辞职，至此一蹶不振。公司一直想找人过去替，可要不就是资历不够不能胜任，能胜任的也不愿意破坏这边好不容易打下的基础重新开始，一来二去就耽搁了下来。照理说总负责人这种岗位是轮不上堂本光一一个小课长的，但他这些年兢兢业业，工作上从没出过什么差错，且最近才建了个奇功，上面的人把目光落到他身上也不奇怪。 

更别说他就等着这一刻呢。 

他微微笑笑，端着新上来的芋头烧酒和城岛碰杯，“…倒也不是不能考虑。” 

城岛眼睛刚一亮，他手机就响了。 

城岛和他熟，不介意，让他出去接了，“别是什么大客户。” 

就听见电话那头一片嘈杂，一小姑娘乱七八糟说了一堆有的没的，他听了一会整理下来才知道，这个电话的主人喝多倒在店里了，怀里揣着他名片。 

一听对方描述相貌特征，他酒醒了一半，冲回居酒屋拎着外套就走，把等待他回复的城岛搞得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，他交代了长濑帮自己送人回家，跑出去叫了计程车。 

所幸二者距离不远，他赶到时，堂本刚正被陪酒的女孩子扶着在门口吹风，手交叠乖乖垂着，眼睛眯起来，弯弯得，盛着一窝歌舞伎町花哨的霓虹，“光一，”那人张嘴喊他名字，语速有些慢，“你来了？” 

堂本光一此刻也是个微醺状态，没细想怎么对方突然对自己这么熟悉，喝多了都能第一时间知道自己是谁。他从女孩子手里接过那人，像是抱着了个巨型的酒心巧克力，倚靠在他身上第一时间就没了反应，软趴趴的，“已经吐过一回了。”那女孩子解释。 

他点头撑着人放在了的士后座，冲着女孩子道谢，又从她手里接过堂本刚脱下的外套，以及手机，钥匙等零碎。 

上了车，报了地址，他才稍微冷静了些，当然也仅限于意识到，堂本刚正和他同处一个幽闭空间内这个事实。他有些晕，但好歹比堂本刚清醒一些，在膨胀开来甚至让人麻痹的狂喜中，他还分出一丝精神去想，对方怎么会在那种地方喝成那个样子。 

但眼下什么都顾不了了，因为心心念念的人随着计程车拐了个弯，顺势就把头砸在了他肩膀上，他只觉得一沉，带着酒气的暖息就扑在他的脖颈上，渗透过衬衣纤薄的布料，激得他皮肤起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩。 

他不由紧张起来，呼吸也变得细声细气。 

堂本刚，那个堂本刚，躺在我肩膀上。 

他关于堂本刚有过许多幻想，都是不能见光的，是在不会和本人有所交集的基础上建立的，即使细节想得再为周全，也永远比不上身边活生生的人带给他的触动更为剧烈。堂本刚身上有一股子沉稳而渺远的香气，像是茶，又像是线香，又因为整个人都被酒精淹透了，就有那么一点轻佻的水果味。堂本光一半个身子接受着源源不断的热度，不想入非非是不可能的，好歹还算是存了些理智，他不乐意破坏自己在堂本刚心里的形象，影响他的大计。他脑子抵御着酒精的侵袭，看向窗外飞掠的街景转移注意力。 身边的人却突然小声地呻吟，带着几分不耐，大概是睡得不舒服，枕在他肩膀上的头如何都不可安生，连续蹭了几下。他驾着胳膊不知怎么办，身边的人嗫嚅着倒在了他腿上。嘴里还小声说着，“让我躺一会好不好啊。” 

还用的是敬语。 

堂本光一当然不能说不好，更何况躺在他身上的人自然得像是枕了自家的枕头，嘴巴微微撅着，有点天真，又有点委屈，像个孩子。堂本光一注视着他，感受着此人的可爱随着他微微起伏的胸膛，扩散到狭小的车内空间的每处，让空气都变得粘稠。他大腿使着劲，努力让堂本刚枕得更平整。 

把人搬进自己家废了一点功夫，尽管他比自己想象中轻很多。他脸一向很圆，让人不由揣测他的身上各处也是和脸一样有肉感的，但实际上却不是，轻的很。堂本光一把他放在沙发上，自己去给他放洗澡水，找睡衣，他就乖乖倚在沙发上一声都不吭。 

等堂本光一把他架进浴室，问他可不可以自己洗，他手里松松垮垮握着堂本光一塞给他的毛巾，迟钝静默地点头。随之关了浴室的门。 

堂本光一姑且开了电视，法拉利引擎的轰鸣声将水声盖过一阵，他也就努力压抑着自己不去想一墙之隔的人沐浴的样子。结果最后还是起了反应。他想在沙发上先解决一下，不要一会在堂本刚面前出丑，又怕自己弄到半中间人家洗完出来了。由此七上八下，等到堂本刚换好自己给准备的睡衣出来时他都没能做下决定。 

却见堂本刚上身穿着自己准备的长袖睡衣，却没穿裤子。 

睡衣本来是堂本光一自己的，公司去年发的员工福利。深蓝色丝绸带着金色勾边和刺绣，因为是堂本光一的码子，比堂本刚的体格要大一些，此刻松松垮垮套在湿润雪白的人身上，稍稍盖过大腿。顶上的扣子漏了三颗没系，露出盛着阴影的浅浅沟壑，随他身体的动作露出纽扣缝隙中摇曳的雪白，底部中间小小的豁口是阴影中看不清晰的隐秘，堂本光一清楚地听到了自己吞咽喉结的声音。

“怎么不穿裤子？”他小心翼翼地问。

堂本刚逆着浴室的光，慢慢抬起头来，突然就笑了，笑容小而柔软，他发梢还在滴水，顺着脖颈流进沟壑之中，他在蒸腾的水汽里吃吃地笑着，像是带着晨雾的花朵徐徐绽放，漂亮得堂本光一眼睛疼。

他觉得眼前的人正在渐渐崩坏。堂本刚的美是带着腐蚀性的，无声而轻柔地蔓延，意识到时意志力已经土崩瓦解成一片碎屑，而他本人正任由着危险品像是溪流般自由流淌。那不是单纯而轻佻的妖娆或是色气，而是跨过禁欲那堵高墙的藤蔓，在深沉的灰色里开出粉色的花瓣，柔嫩而细小，比之广博的暗淡坚忍的背景色而言显得更加放肆却惹怜。是不可侵犯的，又是百无禁忌的。堂本光一半硬不硬的性器几个呼吸间就立了起来，将质地柔软的运动裤支起一个帐篷。

“你想做什么？”他声音干瘪。

面前的人向他走来，脸上还带着酒精带来的红晕，在客厅的间接照明里反着柔和的光彩，“女人们好像是这样的，”堂本刚的声音轻柔而沙哑，许是醉了，语速有些慢，“衣服半脱不穿，就会想让人全部脱掉，头发湿着，就让人觉得很痒，小声地说话，小心地注视，就让人觉得心软，怜惜。越是柔弱就越使人想要征服，越是纯洁就惹人前来玷污。男人应该也是一样的。”

他笑得迷人而缱绻，堂本光一却觉得他的根系随着绽放迅速枯萎干瘪。

“我在勾引你，”他清楚地说，“堂本光一先生。”

堂本光一眯了眯眼睛。

片刻。

两人迅速撞在一起，比起缠绵更像是打架，堂本光一把堂本刚抵在墙上，带着酒气的吻落在堂本刚裸露的脖颈和胸前，他想太久了，不知道自己用了多大的力气，白皙的皮肤上迅速就留下了红色的痕迹，堂本刚仰着头看着天花板，皱着眉忍受那疼痛，又像是从那疼痛之中得到了救赎一般，眼中露出些自暴自弃的快意来。身上的人狼一样又是啃又是咬，堂本刚伸出手去抚摸他柔软的头发，刻意加重了自己的喘息，果然那攻势变得愈加猛烈。

堂本光一觉得一切都太顺了，比他所有做过的春梦都还要美好，他没有费多少时间去接吻，尽管身下的人看起来泫然若泣，嘴唇看起来湿润无比，像是讨一个爱怜的吻的样子。他手向着堂本刚下身摸去，果然未着寸缕，粗鲁地套弄几下，感受着那带着卷曲毛发的性器硬了起来，顺着会阴往下一戳，身下的人难耐地泄出一丝呻吟，腿向下软。

“去床上吧，好吗？”那绵软的声音征求他的意见。

扔在床上后就掰开了他的腿，手顺着股间去探身后的入口，插入指节时，身下的人浑身战栗，手抬起来去捂自己的眼睛。堂本光一不乐意如此，另一只手去掰他的手，要他注视着自己。

“这里没用过，对吗？”他手慢慢向着温暖潮湿的甬道深处探，灵巧地攒动着。

身下的人难以忍受的样子，拼命伸手去挡自己的脸，堂本光一强迫他注视着自己，看进他艳丽也灰败的眸子里去，“看着我，”他强势地命令着，“告诉我，用过没有？”

那眼睛里渐渐带上了泪意，因为疼和痒，以及羞耻，目光躲闪着，却抵御不了渐渐蔓延上来的空虚，“没有，没有，”他摇头，喘气，身体打着哆嗦，“没有用过。”

堂本光一俯视他，闻言露出满意的笑容，加重了手下的力气，堂本刚完全被摆弄了，扭动着，战栗着，像是快要干死的鱼一样挣扎，润滑没有持续多久，那新开拓的地方还是干涩的，那身体也太瘦了，不像是他所表现出的湿润和丰盈。插入的瞬间，堂本光一看见了他痛到紧紧皱起来的脸，身下的人眼中是汹涌的泪意，大概是疼的，却咬着嘴巴不吭声，像是把自己同眼下的状况剥离出来，灵魂冷漠旁视，徒留肉身忍受什么苦难。堂本光一不愿看他分神的样子，用牙咬开了他睡衣剩下的两颗扣子，一口咬上了他粉嫩的乳，身下的身体大幅度抽搐了一下，堂本光一专心去舔那沾着他自己体液的乳首，吮吸，用舌尖去拨动乳尖，听到身下人溢出口的喘息，绞着自己性器的肠肉狠狠一缩，他差点一瞬间缴械，他稳了稳神，扶着那没有几分肉的腰腹，快速抽动起来，那顶弄太快也太深了，堂本刚瞬间就出了一身汗，抓着床单的手爆出了青筋，堂本光一看着他拼力忍耐的样子，却痛到流泪都不愿意叫出声，他仅剩的理智一瞬间就消耗殆尽了，像是引线最后的部分被烧尽，再不去顾虑会不会把身下的人弄疼弄伤，他掰开那不停往中间并拢的双腿，疯了一样不管不顾，大开大合地操弄起来，“看着我，”他说着，“你在想什么？看着我。”

堂本刚疼得倒抽气，却无法挣扎，脸被掰着对准身上的人，堂本光一狠狠顶弄着他，盯着他那双不断流着眼泪的空洞眸子，好像非得从里面看出三分情愫来不可。未果，于是干得更加用力，世界上简直只剩下了那个生涩的后穴和他的性器，任凭身下的人露出多么难以忍受的表情，都毫不迟疑，一次又一次的顶弄。他粗鲁着操弄着，堂本刚被钉在床上动弹不得，努力地忍耐那疼痛，感受着暴虐。堂本光一看着他忍耐的样子就快疯了，他不觉得这是场正常的性爱，是人与人之间自然的互相吸引然后贴近，这只是发泄，像是吸毒，用一种伤害的疼去盖过另一种伤害的苦，一想到堂本刚为了这种目的来做所谓的“勾引”，被他压在身下干心里却还想着一个骨头渣都没了的女人，堂本光一的愤怒与暴躁就无法休止。尖利的肉韧一次次劈开那干瘪的后穴，穴口的软肉都被操得翻了出来，敏感的后穴一抽一抽，从他们相连接的地方淌出粘液来，堂本刚那灰败的眸子失了焦，失神地张开嘴，终于无法控制地呻吟了出来，一发不可收拾，堂本光一猛烈地操干，堂本刚的叫声也因为失控而变得更加高亢，一会，他发出一声带着哭腔的悲鸣，挺立的性器射出一把白浊，打在堂本光一小腹上。他被直接干到射了。

堂本光一又动作了几下，直到精液毫无保护地涌进后穴深处，他缓缓退出来，两人一起在床上躺下，他按开了床头灯。

在昏黄的灯光下他才看见身下的人身上深深浅浅的痕迹，有赤红有青紫，他喘着气，身体连同汗一起冷下来，这才意识到自己做的有点过分。他试探着伸手去触碰被自己做哭的人，刚一触碰到柔软的皮肤，就感受到对方的战栗。他把手缩了回来，默默地拉远了对方和自己的距离。

他觉得有什么东西变了，他和堂本刚之间的一切迅速变质，他本来的计划不是这样的，他预备着徐徐图之，计划里没有五年也有三年，高潮过后的空虚潮水一样袭来，他此时才突然觉得恐慌。

“Tsuyo…shi”他试探着叫着，“我能这么叫你吗？”

身边的人没有回答他，他也没有敢去看那个人的面容，如果他此时凑近他就会看到，那双漂亮的眼睛里正有泪不断滚落。

长久的沉默。

他忍了一会，终于还是无法抵御内心深处的那股不甘，方才的极乐都像是苦的，让人气馁。所以明明知道答案，他还是问了。

“为什么，是我呢？”

对方还是沉默，沉默而冰冷，像是刚才的泪，刚才的疼，刚才的哭喊都是假的，久到他以为自己不会等到答案了。

“是谁不都一样吗？”那个声音说。嗓音里的魅意还没褪尽，像是燃烧殆尽后灰烬的余热。


End file.
